


Hunt Me Down & Fuck Me

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Choking, Dark Sheith, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), White-haired Keith, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Others said they were monsters.Others said that they weren't right.Their opinions didn't matter because they had each other.





	Hunt Me Down & Fuck Me

“The target has been eliminated.”

“Thank you, Keith. Thank—”

“Thank me by pushing that money through to our account. If it isn’t there when we return home, you’ll be the next one featured on the news as a ‘mysterious’ murder.” Keith hung up without hearing another word from the client. He wasn’t one to listen to their small talk, to hear them prattle on and praise them. It was a waste of his time.

A waste of _their_ time.

Keith pocketed his phone and stared out at the bloody mess before him. Kuro was a relentless being. The target had been dead for over an hour now, but he was still going at it, stabbing at the deformed body.

Keith knew he could have stopped him, but what would have been the fun in that? He supposed he had a twisted sense of humor if he took joy in this.

He twirled a white lock of hair around his finger. Kuro had calmed down now. He hovered over their target, his shoulders heaving with his heavy breaths. Keith wondered how fast the adrenaline was pumping through his body. It had to be fast if he was this far gone. Keith was sure that Kuro wasn’t aware that he was still around.

Right now, Keith wasn’t looking at a man. He was looking at a monster.

A monster that was so _hot_ to him right now.

Kuro looked to him and there was no mistaking that look in his eyes. A feral but lusty look, one that said that he wanted Keith. _Now_.

Pushing off the tree he was leaning against, Keith sauntered up to Kuro. Kuro watched him, but he never moved from his spot among the mess he had made of their target.

Keith raised a hand and cupped Kuro’s cheek. He thumbed through the blood that had splattered there, bringing it to Kuro’s lips. A pleasant feeling hummed through Keith when his thumb was sucked into a mouth that was as sinful as his own. He tilted his head to the side as Kuro’s tongue lapped against the pad of his thumb, sucking it clean.

They stared at one another, searching for something within each other. Maybe it was an agreement. Maybe they were acknowledging that they were fucked up and have been so for years now.

“Keith.” Kuro growled at him, something that he had grown accustomed to over the years.

“Catch me if you can.”

Kuro wasn’t expecting that. It was written all over his face. Keith used his surprise against him as he put his hands on Kuro’s chest and pushed him back. He sprinted past him, careful not to slip on the blood beneath his feet. He pushed through the underbush and ran as fast as he could go. He knew better than to look behind him.

Keith knew that Kuro would chase after him. That was the point.

He loved the chase. He loved the way Kuro got when he made him work for it. It affected Keith, as well. He could hear his heart in his ears as he ran. Thoughts of what Kuro would do to him when he was caught filled Keith’s mind and made his knees weak.

Keith stumbled over some roots and cursed himself for getting too distracted by his own thoughts. If he listened carefully, he would be able to hear Kuro’s heavy breathing as he chased him. It would only be a matter of time before he did and then what would he do to Keith?

He would pin him down, brush his fanged teeth over his neck, run the claws of his metal hand down his sides and rip his clothes off him until he was bare for the world to see. And Keith _wanted_ that to happen. He wanted Kuro to pin him down and use him, to let anyone who could hear and see what he was doing to Keith that he belonged to _Kuro_ and _only_ him.

Keith thought about the time that Kuro had taken him in a club in front of everyone there. They were people there that they had worked with before and he knew there were people who planned to partake in their services. Kuro had bent Keith over the bar and fucked him until he lost his breath. Hard and fast, growling at anyone who dared to look or even touch _his_ Keith. Their sex life had always been amazing but at that moment?

Things were _spectacular_.

Who cared if Keith seemed a little messed up for liking the part of Kuro that felt like he owned him? They weren’t hurting anyone (much) and it was all in good fun for them.

“Keith!”

Kuro shouting his name sounded more like the roar of a wild animal more than a human calling after him. It served to fuel Keith’s fight or flight instincts and he felt himself run faster to escape Kuro.

Keith slid beneath a large bush and pressed himself as far back into it as he could go. He peered out between the branches, watching, _waiting_. Kuro appeared shortly after, his breathing ragged and his shoulders heaving. Keith pressed a hand to his mouth more so to keep himself from laughing rather than to quiet his breathing.

He watched as Kuro looked around, golden eyes peering into the darkness. He stopped and looked directly into Keith’s hiding spot. If he didn’t know any better, Keith was sure that Kuro could see him.

But Keith knew better. He knew Kuro couldn’t see him and was merely acting on an ancient instinct engraved into his DNA.

Keith still felt himself hold his breath. His heart was like a jackhammer, banging along his lungs and his ribcage, a melody that played only when Kuro was around.

Soon, Kuro darted away, deeming the shrubbery as disinteresting.

Keith waited for some time before he finally darted out from his hiding spot and down a different direction than Kuro. When Kuro would finally catch him, he wouldn’t take any mercy on Keith, and he didn’t want him to. He wanted Kuro at his most animalistic, ready to do things that he couldn’t control.

Kuro was already so far gone that all Keith had to do was give him a little push in the right direction. Or multiple pushes until Kuro was so deep in himself that he didn’t see Keith as any more than a sleeve for his cock.

The wind was knocked right out of him as Kuro slammed into his side. Keith gasped for air as his back hit the ground. A clawed hand wrapped around his throat. Kuro didn’t press down, but the threat was there. Keith knew that Kuro wouldn’t choke him until he had regained what little breath he lost. But he stared Keith down, daring him to try and move from his spot.

“It looks like I won.” Kuro gave him a grin that was full of teeth. If anyone else was beneath him—a target, a stranger, they would have been terrified at how easily his teeth could rip apart flesh. But for Keith, they were softer than anything.

“I let you win,” Keith answered. “If I was really trying to lose you, you’d still be looking for me in this place.” He grinned up at Kuro. “I would have been long gone and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“You really think so?”

“I _know_ so.”

Kuro pulled him into a searing kiss, plunging his tongue deep into Keith’s mouth. Their fangs knocked together but that didn’t stop them. It didn’t stop Kuro from digging his human fingers into Keith’s hip. Keith wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him down onto him.

Keith chuckled. “You’re so filthy. Does killing get you off that easily?”

Kuro let out a feral growl, the only answer that Keith would get.

“Don’t you think you went a little overboard?” Keith questioned. He bit his lip as a groan slipped out of him when Kuro rolled their hips together. “He was shitty, but I didn’t think he was that shitty.”

He was met with silence for some time. Even Kuro’s movements had stopped, leaving Keith feeling like a wet mess.

“I recognized him from the club a couple of months back.”

Keith had to rack his mind for what Kuro meant. They rarely went out. Most of their clients came to their place of operations, a warehouse they had claimed as their own. When they went out, it was only ever for a couple of drinks or so.

And then things clicked. That night he had fucked him in the club.

Keith chuckled. “That’s why you went stiff when you saw him in the city. I bet you couldn’t wait to get your hands on him and rip him apart.”

“I couldn’t,” Kuro said, his voice raspy and rough. “I just thought about how badly he wanted to touch you back then. You have no idea how much I considered fucking you right in front of him while he bled out.”

“I know you would have done it, too.” Keith’s head rolled to the side as Kuro moved his hips. He could feel how hard he was, pressing it against him and driving him wild. He couldn’t wait to hold it in his hand, hot and heavy. Or maybe Kuro wouldn’t give him a chance to do so. “Did you hold back because you were too busy beating the shit out of him.”

“Yeah,” Kuro answered without hesitation. He was out of breath, but Keith knew that Kuro still had energy in him to fuck him senseless.

He raised his hand and dug his fingers into Kuro’s hair. Keith pulled his head back and met Kuro’s fierce growl with a smirk. “Then why don’t you do it right now? Fuck me like you wanted to.”

There was no warning as Kuro flipped him onto his stomach. Keith’s blood coursed hot through his body when Kuro grabbed him by his hips and lifted him to his knees. At Keith’s first attempt to get to his hands, Kuro grabbed at his hair and pressed his face further into the dirt.

He knew Kuro liked seeing him like this. Keith remembered when they first fucked—a buildup of stress, sexual frustration, and lust for each other—that Kuro confessed he _liked_ getting Keith dirty. Kuro liked to tell Keith how he couldn’t wait to take his white hair and get it filthy with cum and dirt.

Keith couldn’t get any wetter even if he tried.

Keith stilled his breath as Kuro worked on pulling down his pants, yanking it down his hips quickly. It amazed him that he didn’t get rug burn from it, but he was sure that he would find the marks later. Just like Keith knew that Kuro would lavish them with attention and bruise him more when he found them.

“You’re so wet back here, baby,” Kuro said in a hushed tone. It sounded so gravelly and turned on. Keith’s boxer shorts had to be _soaked_ by now. Kuro pressed his tongue against the wet spot, groaning at the diluted taste. “Were you like this when you were running away? I wonder how people would think if they knew that _Keith_ got off to being chased down and then _fucked_ like the greedy little slut that he is.”

If anyone else were to try, then Keith wouldn’t have a chance to give them what they deserved. Kuro would be on their asses in a heartbeat to wreck them for even _trying_ to hunt Keith down. Kuro was the only one who could do that. Only him.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Keith reached back and dug his nails into the back of Kuro’s skull.

Kuro had Keith’s boxers down around his thighs and his tongue was tracing around Keith’s dick. He swirled around and sucked hard on it. Keith’s knees almost gave out, but hands gripped his hips, keeping him upright. Kuro moved his tongue up and plunged into his tight and wet hole.

“Holy shit, Kuro,” Keith moaned. He bucked his hips back against his tongue, whimpering as he dived deeper into him. “You’re not wasting any time today, are you?”

“I can’t help it,” Kuro replied. “They need to know that you’re mine.” He groaned and pushed his tongue into Keith’s waiting hole again. Keith clenched around him, wanting something bigger and _deeper_ into him.

“Kuro, babe, _please_.” Keith squirmed and tried to pull his hips back. Kuro’s grip on him was strong. “Fuck me. Fuck me until the whole woods know who I belong to.”

Kuro’s tongue left him and Keith hated how empty he felt without at least _one_ part of Kuro inside him. His tongue, his cock, his fingers, or his fist—it didn’t matter. Keith just _needed_ Kuro inside him.

He remembered when he tried to fight back that primal urge to give into Kuro. They were in this only for the money, taking down targets together and splitting the money down the middle. His brain and Kuro's brawn. Keith still couldn’t recall where things shifted and he never asked Kuro when things started to change between them.

He remembered the night it first happened. Fresh from the thrill of the hunt and the kill was when they stumbled home, high off the adrenaline and slowly on their way to getting drunk. Kuro didn’t give Keith any warning when he took him in his arms and planted a beer flavored kiss on his lips. It wasn’t one exchanged by lovers who were just married. It was pure primal and hungry, as if Kuro had been harboring the urge to do this since the beginning of their partnership.

Keith remembered returning the kiss and being fucked senseless on their makeshift table. And then again in their kitchen, and then again in Keith’s room, then again in Kuro’s room. Kuro’s room became _their_ room after that night and the nights that followed it. They had fully given in to each other, circling around each other because they had come to the point where they _needed_ each other.

Nowadays, Keith found it hard to imagine what his life would be like if Kuro wasn’t with him.

A shuddering breath escaped Keith as the tip of Kuro’s cock pushed into him. He had been so lost in his own thoughts, swimming down the stream of memories that he hadn’t noticed Kuro was ready to fuck him.

“You alright down there?” Kuro asked. He didn’t push his dick further into Keith. “Did I lose you somewhere?”

Keith shifted his hips. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

Kuro hummed and pushed his dick an inch further into Keith. “Thinking about what?”

He bit his lip, his mind wracking with what he could tell Kuro. Keith turned his head and smirked at him. “About how I could probably get fucked better by a stranger in the club than I could from you.”

He knew that Kuro didn’t like that. The fire sparked in Kuro’s eyes the moment the last syllable left his lips.

Kuro slammed his cock into his tight hole, splitting Keith open. The moan that spilled from Keith’s lips could have shattered windows if they were back home. He tightened around Kuro’s cock and a pleasant feeling went through his body. Kuro was big and he always filled him up so wonderfully. How could he have gone so long without having a cock as good as this one?

Keith bit his lip as Kuro fucked him hard. He didn’t wait to have any buildup, he didn’t tease Keith like Keith had been done to him before. Kuro just _fucked_ him. He fucked Keith like he was a wild animal in heat, surging forward for his own pleasure and the need to breed him.

And, _fuck_ , Keith _loved_ it. He loved getting Kuro this wild up to the point where he tugged at his hair and left bruises on his body. Kuro lowered his head and sucked along the back of his neck, surely leaving a mark there for everyone to see. No one would be able to glimpse it unless he had his hair up.

But he would show it off. Keith wanted everyone to know who was fucking him every single night.

“Do you dare to say that again, you little slut?” Kuro questioned. He slowed down, fucking him slowly until Keith was begging him to go faster. “Who did you say could fuck you better?”

Keith strained against the hand in his hair until Kuro finally released him. He shifted his weight to his elbows and pressed his forehead against the cool Earth. “You’re the only one who could fuck me this good, Kuro,” he muttered. “Sex was _shit_ until you came into my life. I was just a foolish slut before you. A foolish slut made for your use”

Kuro laughed, a sound that had Keith’s toes curling. He pulled out of Keith’s slick hole and flipped him onto his back. Without being told, Keith cupped the back of his thighs, brought his knees to his chest and spread them open as wide as they could go with his pants and underwear at his surrounding them.

“Look how ready and willing you are.” Kuro reached out and rubbed a thumb around Keith’s dick. “You’re like no one I’ve ever had before.” He moved his thumb further down and plunged his thumb inside his clenching hole. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you, Keith. Let me know how much of a dirty slut you are for my cock.”

Keith would have pushed his head back against a pillow if there was anything plush beneath his head. Instead, he tossed his head around, gasping as Kuro fucked him with his thumb. “Fuck! I’m a dirty slut for your cock!” He strained to open his legs wider, wishing that his pants were gone. “Fuck me. Fuck me like the slut that I am.”

Kuro grabbed his pants and boxers and ripped it down his legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He gripped Keith by his hips and pulled him in until their dicks were flushed together. “Dirty sluts like you don’t deserve a cock as good as this one. Not even the tip.”

Keith tossed his arms above his head and dug his fingers into the dirt. Kuro was an expert at teasing him. He didn’t even play in the minor leagues when it came to teasing Kuro. Keith could feel his golden eyes boring holes into him, holes that he would have gladly fucked if he was given the chance.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Reaching out, Keith dug his nails into Kuro’s arms. “Fuck me! Kuro, Kuro, _give_ it to me! I can’t get it from anyone else but _you_.”

Kuro grinned and it left Keith wondering how long he had been waiting to hear that. He pulled back, teasing his hole with the tip of his cock before thrusting just as hard as the first time. “You’re such a good boy for me, Keith. So willing and ready to take my cock, anytime, anywhere. Right?”

Keith nodded. He moved to lean his weight on his elbows, but Kuro pressed him back down with a hand on his throat. _Now_ they were getting somewhere. Keith raised his hand and pressed it on Kuro’s hand, asking him to do the one thing he wouldn’t trust anyone else to do.

“Oh,” Kuro groaned. “I love it when you want this.” He squeezed at Keith’s throat. “I love the way you look when I choke you.”

Keith’s jaw dropped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. That blissful light-headed feeling consumed him in a matter of seconds. His thighs shook as he squeezed at Kuro’s hips. It felt so good.

“I wish I could show you how you look,” Kuro whispered, their faces inches apart. “One day, I’ll record you. I’ll record you and show it for everyone to see.”

“Oh… _fuck_ …!” That thought had Keith clenching around Kuro’s dick. He didn’t believe Kuro would do it, but it was still possible. And Keith thought about all their clientele that would look at him differently now, knowing that he liked to be choked and fucked in the woods like a desperate slut, hungry for a cock to fill his holes.

Maybe Kuro would let someone fuck him for the right price. Maybe he would film it so that they could fuck while it played. Keith could see Kuro whispering in his ear, telling him that he was a filthy slut all the while pounding away into his sopping wet hole filled with loads of cum.

Kuro groaned and shifted until he hit the spot that took Keith’s breath away even more so. “You’ve gotten so tight around me, baby. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like knowing people knew that you’re just a cock-hungry slut, huh?”

Keith whimpered and Kuro slackened his grip around his throat. Air rushed into his lungs and Keith took in deep breaths until the fog lifted from his mind. He looked up at Kuro through his lashes. He ran a hand up and down his forearm, assuring Kuro that he was all right.

“Only for your cock, Kuro. Only for _you_.”

Kuro growled and fucked into Keith harder. His hand was once more squeezing Keith’s throat, cutting off his air oxygen.

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he released a chopped-up moan into the night air. His vision went white in _seconds_ as he gushed around Kuro, squirting on his cock and soaking both their thighs.

His head lolled to the side as he fell into a daze. Kuro cursed and stiffened above him. He filled Keith up with a gushing warmth and he shuddered from the feeling. He loved it so much.

Keith opened his eyes as Kuro stroked his face. Moments like this were something that Keith looked forward to. That moment where Kuro was tender and careful with him like he was a porcelain doll he shouldn’t have. Moments that made them both feel that maybe, just maybe, they weren’t as fucked up as they labeled themselves to be.

Kuro hooked his arms around Keith’s back and pulled him up until he was sitting in his lap. Keith nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his limbs around him. He felt warm and strong against him. Keith could stay like this all night, safe in Kuro’s arms even out in the middle of nowhere.

“Hey.” Kuro nudged Keith’s face with his nose until he pulled away from him. He stroked Keith’s face again, searching his eyes as if he was making sure he was _truly_ okay. “Let’s get out of here. Let’s go home, get some food and liquids in you, and take a bath. How’s that sound?”

Taking in a shuddering breath, Keith nodded his head. But he leaned forward and pressed his face into Kuro’s neck. “Let’s just stay here for a little longer. Please?”

Soft kisses were pressed into his hairline, a small bit of affection that Kuro dared to give him during these tender moments. “Anything you want, baby. Anything you want.”

Keith smiled against his neck and sighed happily. They sat there quietly. Kuro rocked back and forth, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith’s small body. Every now and then, he would attempt to hum something, a song lost in the ruins of his past. He would stop, though, muttering to Keith that it was a song that he didn’t care about anymore.

But Keith would urge him to keep going. Keith didn’t care if it didn’t sound right coming from him or if Kuro didn’t have any feelings towards it. He only wanted to hear Kuro’s voice, soothing him and bringing him back to the present.

So, Kuro continued to hum, his hand running up and down his back as he held Keith closer to him. They continued to rock together without care.

This was nice. This was what Keith needed.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes sweat off brow* this was something new for me and i did have fun doing it. i hope everyone else had as much fun reading it as i had writing it. however, if you find a better tag for it, let me know! ;3c
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) and talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
